Joe Heart
Joe Heart Biography Joe is introduced as a home-schooled teen, who is joining Brewster High School in his sophomore year because he realized that his mom was his best friend. His father is a door-to-door Bible salesman. Joe is the newest member of The God Squad, the other members being Monique, Natalie, and Ryan. He plays guitar and sings, but thus far in his life he has not learned any songs that weren't Christian songs. After being asked by Ryan Evans (a member of The God Squad and Teen Addiction) about his tattoos he states that they are Bible verses and also that each of his locks are named after each book in the Bible. He developed a close friendship and crush/possible relationship with Natalie, as he accompanies her to physical therapy and assists her in regaining the feelings in her legs, after the car accident in Halcyon. He was introduced by Natalie into the Teen Addiction. Relationships Natalie Sarich (crush, ended) Their first interaction is seen in Something New as they were both members of The God Squad. In Something New, it is revealed that they have feelings for each other. In one scene, while he helps her with her physical therapy, they lean in to kiss, but Joe pulls away. However, because Natalie confesses her love for Lyle in Goodbye, their romantic relationship is presumed to have ended. Natalie meets Joe for the first time after she returns to The God Squad. She sees Joe as a strange person and calls him his famous nickname "Teen Jesus" for the first time. They are later seen together singing Stereo Hearts for Sarah as per request from Lyle. In The God Squad, they discuss whether they feel comfortable singing to gay couples after Brittany asks them to sing to Blaine. Monique, Ryan, and Quinn are fine with it, but Joe is not sure, as he has never really met a gay person before. Natalie tells him that in her opinion, being truthful and honest is her way of seeing a true Christian, trying to show him support. He tells them he needs to think about it. While in therapy, Joe is flexing Natalie's leg. Natalie looks into his eyes like she's in a daze. She then quickly grabs it and moves it. It has been revealed that they do in fact have feelings for each other after being confronted by their fellow Teen Addiction members at different occasions. (Natalie being in the bathroom with the rest of the girls and Joe being with Ryan in the weight room.) He then tells her his feelings for her and believes that he might forget about the rules in the Bible to be with her. She reciprocates the same way and leaves the outcome waiting for their next interaction to determine the extent of their relationship. Songs Solos Season Two: Song nfvmn.jpg|Halleliujah (Something New)|link=Halleliujah Song jnif.jpg|How Long Will I Love You (Rounds)|link=How Long Will I Love You Song nuf.jpg|Enough (Shallow Vows)|link=Enough Duets Season Three: Song ijr.jpg|Saving All My Love For You (Natalie Sarich) (Love,Love,Love)|link=Saving All My Love For You Category:Character